


Terror

by aegisadamantine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegisadamantine/pseuds/aegisadamantine
Summary: Seraphim is never denied their quarry. Ever.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ancient Evil





	Terror

The air from the engine turbines tumbled about them frantically, tearing at the edges of their cloak. They stood on the edge of a cliff, watching the starship begin its' depart. For a moment they felt all the power of being a Sith Master again. It was exhilarating.

"You'll never catch me, Mandalorian!" their prey laughed triumphantly. From beneath their helm, they laughed too. 

"If that is what makes you feel better." The bounty is out of earshot. It does not matter. 

They close their eyes and submerge themselves in the Force. It feels like laying back into the cold water of a lake. They have missed it. 

Their first arm snaps forward. The ship stops. They can't hear it, but they know he's not laughing anymore. They smirk. In the Force they can feel the ship tugging, the engine sputtering and roaring with effort to escape their invisible grasp. It does not work. 

Their other arm comes forward. Both engines howl in a pain they do noy feel. The ship is moving backward. They can only imagine what their prey sounds like now. Their tongue drags across their teeth. If it wasn't a paying job they would do much worse to their bounty than terrify him. They are too busy in thought to notice as the ship's engines die with harrowing screeches, filling the sky. They do notice the significantly downsized resistance. And they _pull_. 

The ship comes crashing down. It stops a mere breath away from their helmet. Even before they reach forward and rip away the door to the ship they can hear his screams. 

They relish in it. 


End file.
